


Sweet dreams

by FireDragon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragon/pseuds/FireDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard dreams about Jenkins, dreams or what could have happened or is happening in a parallel world.  Lost of love a sweet love lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet dreams

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love

 

The dreams started soon after Saren was defeated, Shepard didn’t know what to make of them then. He was going to ask the Doctor maybe she would have known, but the collectors came. He died so maybe then he would be at peace but no he saw him, he was in Golden armor and he was holding Shepard like a groom would his bride.  
“Sorry Commander, they still need you.”  
“Jenkins? You’re...a...angel?”  
He chuckled and looked to his brother in arms, seriously he was holding the other. “ No I became one, which is odd right? I can’t explain it now but you will see one day.”  
“I’m dead, how am I not ready?” the commander asked, he knew he was dead he felt when he died.  
Another figure came to Jenkins side it was Kaidan Alenko. “Hmm, naw it’s time for you to go home.”

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right.  
Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear

Shepard took a deep breath in, and looked around seeing a woman she was glowing was this another angel? No Kaidan and Jenkins told him he had to go home.  
Her heard voices and the woman told him to go back to sleep, some about his brain activity and vitals. He awoke though and had to escape what he learned was a Cerberus base, funny he always found them to be the bad guys somehow. Yet they brought him back. It was after he had got a new crew and the Normandy that the dreams started as if on cue.

It would always start with him and Jenkins in the shuttle bay, of course it would be in the shuttle bay of the original Normandy. They were talking Shepard was standing and Jenkins was sat upon the cargo.  
“Seriously Commander? I have a hard time believing that, I mean you are a big hero yeah but your saying that I am a hero to cause we got that beacon.” Jenkins would smile, he was much like a child in the candy store after Eden Prime he felt happy, he was a ‘hero’ for helping kill all those geth.  
“You are Jenkins, you helped me and Alenko and even Williams with taking out the geth.” Shepard smiled and patted the younger’s shoulder. “According to some peopel that’s pretty damn heroic.”

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore

Shepard sat up, his heart was beating fast, rubbing his hand over his face he closed his eyes and stood. Walking to the bathroom he went to wash his face with cool water, looking in his reflection he saw behind him Jenkins or what looked like the CPL kissing his cheek. Turning his head to look behind him he saw nothing, looking back to his reflection he saw nothing but himself.  
He walked out of the bathroom and took out some brandy and poured him a glass and drank from it. “ I’m going mad aren’t I?”  
He shook his head and finished his glass as he got up and headed to the elevator and went down to the crew deck, as the elevator opened he saw a shadow behind him turning he didn’t see anyone there. “Jenkins...? Are you here?” he whispered to no one. When he was young he heard of ghost stories and they existed but why would Jenkins be on the Cerberus ship?  
Shepard went to the med bay.  
“Dr. Chakwas? I might be a little to stressed for my own good this time.”  
She nodded and stood taking a scan of the Commander with her Omni-tool, “You are stressed, and your blood pressure is up, lay on the cot I need to get some medicine to calm you down with.”  
The medicine gave him was making him tired and he looked over seeing Jenkins by the door to the med bay. He waved to the Commander as he fell asleep. 

 

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is a ghost of you  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep

Shepard was dreaming he knew it, but this time he was on the SR2 Normandy. He looked to the door to the medbay and saw Jenkins standing there smiling.  
“Hey Commander ready to kick those collectors butts? I am seriously still...I mean Cerberus brought you back but uh...I don’t trust them. I know I fallowed Chakwas and Joker into this I just don’t trust them. Even though they brought you back.” He sighed and rubbed his arm much like he always did when he got nervous about something. “I mean...I was lost without you and the alliance didn’t do anything they just shushed us all.”  
“Shh, what matters is you are here with me to kick Cerberus ass if they double cross us and send the collectors back to whatever hole they claimed out of.” Shepard pulled the other close and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
“Although I would be more comfortable knowing that you were safe somewhere other than here in the line of fire.” A kiss to the younger’s lips.  
“but I couldn’t be with you, and that was a big strain you know? Even after I lost the memories I got them back from vids of you and what we had before the collectors stole away most of my memories.”

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Shepard sat up in the medical bay and he looked to Chakwas, “ I feel asleep?”  
“You did, you mumbled a few times. You were dreaming something good you were smiling all the while. Was it a good dream Commander?” She turned in her chair to looked to the other.  
“It was....it was something that...” he closed his eyes. “ I wish it was real you know in a way.” Slowly he got off the bed. “yeah.”  
“Hm, Some believe that dreams are are oftens a look into a different dimension, or our deepest desires.”

Shepard rubbed his neck. “ Yeah?”

It was after this that the dreams stopped. They had to, he was getting less sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I roleplay as Jenkins and I just Ship this. :)  
> This was only a drabble I will be writing more hopefully.


End file.
